Wherever the Wind Takes Us
by whereElsebuthome
Summary: It has been two months since Eragon Shadeslayer left the shores of his home, and he and his companions are feeling hopeless. When they find land, they are filled with relief, until they find out they aren't alone. Post-Inheritance, how I think certain characters and legends really are. Fluff and lemons in later chapters. Arya/Eragon, Firnen/Saphira, OCs.


**Author's Note: This is my first FanFiction ever. Any comments will be greatly appreciated. **

Chapter 1: We are Defeated

Two months had passed since Eragon Shadeslayer and his companions had left the shores of Alagaësia, and yet they had found nothing. True, there has been islands here and there, and some were inhabited by native tribes. But the island-dwellers were terrified of Saphira, as well as her alien-looking Rider and the elves she brought with her. So the band continued sailing into the east. More often than not, Saphira and Eragon would fly off in search of land, staying away for days at a time. They always returned grim and hopeless. The mood on the boat was growing worse and all but Eragon stayed far away from the grumpy sapphire dragon. She had bitten Blödgharm after he stepped too near and woke her.

_'Saphira, what is the matter? You are in one of the foulest moods I have ever seen,'_ asked Eragon.

_'I miss the land. I miss forests and deer and soaring above mountains. I miss Fírnen. Don't give me that look, little one. I know you miss Arya too,'_ replied an indignant Saphira.

As she said this, Eragon caught a glimpse of Saphira's memories. She was with Fírnen in a field of flowers, most of them crushed under the weight of two dragons frolicking and play-fighting. Eragon could feel Saphira's longing overwhelm him before she shut the memory away.

_'May I ask a personal question?'_ ventured Eragon.

_'You may ask anything, partner-of-mind-and-body, but I may not answer,'_ replied Saphira.

_'Fair enough. You chose Fírnen as your mate, correct?'_

Saphira blinked slowly, gesturing that Eragon was right.

_'Did you and Fírnen, um, are you...um,_' Eragon turned a shade of red that rivaled Thorn's scales.

_'Oh, little one. Are you asking if I have eggs?'_ Chucked Saphira.

The tips of Eragon's ears were now dark purple, so Saphira took that as a yes. _'Yes, Eragon, I am carrying a clutch of eggs.' _

Eragon's face broke into a huge smile and he hugged Saphira's neck tightly. _'I am so proud of you. I love you' _

Saphira arched her neck high and looked down on the comparatively small human at her feet. _'I love you too Eragon' _

_'This is great news! Does Fírnen know? How long have you known? How many eggs will there be? Will they be the same color as you and Fírnen? Will they be wild or bound dragons? When will they be laid? When will they hatch?'_ Eragon was ecstatic and firing questions at his dragon.

_'One at a time little one. Yes, Fírnen knows. I found out just before we left. I do not know how many eggs I will lay. Dragon eggs are not the same color as their parents, although they can be. We will give some to the Order and some to the wild, we do not know how many yet. That depends on the clutch. I need to lay soon, otherwise I could damage the eggs. After they are lain, the wild ones will hatch as soon as they have the proper environment. The Order's eggs, you know how that works.'_

_'Saphira! You truly are the mother of your race! I am so happy. Can we tell the elves?' _

_'Of course. Draenir has been helping me already. Did you know that he studied dragons with Glaedr? And with the riders as well, before the Fall. He lives among them for 150 years, taking care of the eggs and wellness of all the dragons. Even some wild ones came to him for healing they could not do.'_

_'Wow! I didn't know that.'_

_'There are many things you do not know,'_ said Saphira

Eragon rolled his eyes at his sassy dragon, but before he could say anything a clear voice rang through the air.

"Land! We have seen land!" Laenüe came running toward them, dark hair streaming behind her.

Saphira roared in happiness. In the distance off to the south, Eragon could hear the faint sound of birds leaving their nests in fear of Saphira. Excited, he cast a spell that gave the elfin boat a strong wind behind it, and soon they were soaring over the waves.


End file.
